emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05659
}} is the 5,661st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 19 July, 2010. Written by KARIN YOUNG Directed by MICHAEL LACEY Plot Part One Arriving at Tall Trees Cottage, Marlon and Rhona have leftover pub food with them and see Shadrach asleep on the sofa cradling a bottle of whiskey. Shadrach stirs at the word ‘pub’ and Rhona suggests they leave dinner for another night, and takes her plate of food. Marlon takes the bottle from Shadrach and tells him he's putting it in the kitchen cupboard and to go back to sleep. At Home Farm, Natasha sees Nathan en route to putting the coat back. He's also going to bury the gun when it gets dark. Natasha asks if she can help, pointing out he can’t put the coat back if Faye is there. Nathan says Natasha should get her out of the house and apologise. In the Woolpack backroom, Diane and [Pollard|Val are fantasising about Diane's new life in France looking at photos - Val hoping for a French hunk to sweep her off her feet. Maisie interrupts to ask if she can pop out to drop Will at a friend's house. Diane agrees and Val tells Diane how happy she is for her, getting emotional at the thought of her going. At Tall Trees, Shadrach demands to know where the whiskey bottle is. He intimidates Lizzie by getting right in her face, and she gives him a tenner to get some biscuits and a bottle from the shop. Lizzie is shook up. In Café Hope, Maisie tells Will to get some sweets for him and his friend George. Will says George is boring and he would rather hang around the pub with Maisie. Nikhil and Jai come in and it's awkward between them. Viv tells them the café's closed, so they go elsewhere. Val's helping Diane pack and Diane can tell something's on her mind. Val is worried that when Charlie dies, everything Diane's giving Charlie will be signed over to his next of kin - and that's not Diane, it's his kids. Diane isn't worried - they're seeing French lawyers as soon as they get out there. Val is relieved, but also worried about where Diane will go when Charlie dies. Diane doesn't know, but maybe France if she's settled. Val jokes she hopes so. Nathan and Natasha watch Faye go into Tennant House, and Natasha's getting cold feet. Nathan assures her it'll all be over soon and they will be calmer for it. In the Woolpack, Val, Marlon and Diane joke about it being quiet and Alan comes in, hearing that Val will be keeping an eye on the place in Diane's absence. Rhona comes in with Lizzie telling Marlon he should buy her a drink. They explain Shadrach's aggressive behaviour and Marlon looks at a loss as to what to do next. Outside her house, Faye sees Natasha and Natasha asks her to go for a drink as a truce. Faye agrees and Natasha goes to get them a bottle. In the factory office, Jai berates Nikhil for throwing away what he has with Maisie over what happened years ago. Nikhil goes to meet Declan and won't hear any more of it. Jai sees Nikhil's phone and dials Amber's number - withholding any niceties when she answers. At Tall Trees, Marlon is furious at Shadrach for his treatment of Lizzie - he'd been told where the bottle was and his blackouts made him not have a clue. He grabs Shadrach by his collar and yells, prompting Shadrach to ask if he's going to hit him. Marlon doesn't think it’s nice being scared, but Shadrach says he's scared all the time. Natasha speaks to Nathan on the phone telling him Faye should be meeting her soon. He says he can see she is on her way. Natasha asks him where he is and he tells her he is outside the Church, but in fact he is by the garage. Part Two At Tall Trees, Marlon forbids Shadrach to ever drink in the house again. He must apologise to Lizzie and if she doesn't accept, he's out. Marlon wants Shadrach to fight for his life - he does have a choice in all this. In the Woolpack, Diane is serving Natasha and remarks it's an unusual sight. Val is having a joke with Edna and Alan about life after Diane leaving. Faye thinks Natasha looks more relaxed at the bar and questions if she is sure she wants her to stay, but Natasha says she's not forcing her, and pours them a drink. Behind the garage, Nathan has buried something, and checks that no-one has seen anything. At Tall trees, Shadrach is using "It's a Wonderful Life" as an example of how he feels - Marlon knows it well and thinks Shadrach needs to stop the self-pity. Shadrach wants Marlon to think of anything good he's ever done. At the factory, Jai hears someone come in and thinking it's Nikhil, shouts that his phone's on the side - to his surprise, it's Amber. He pretends Nikhil's away but Amber can tell Jai's lying - as a lawyer, she can tell it. Failing to think of instances of his good will, Shadrach goes for the bottle. Marlon remembers - the support Shadrach gave Laurel when Daniel died. Marlon's clearly given Shadrach food for thought that he does have a purpose. As he starts to cry Marlon asks if he wants to die. Shadrach sobs uncontrollably saying he doesn't want to die and Marlon hugs him. Amber's at the Woolpack looking for somewhere to stay. Val suggests the B&B and says to ask Eric for the very special rate. When Diane asks what this is, Val tells her it's £10 more than usual because she looks loaded. Finishing their bottle of wine, Natasha enquires after Nikhil - Faye doesn't know what happened between him and Maisie either but is enjoying life being simpler nowadays. Natasha thinks she will too. Meanwhile, Nathan is in Dale View searching around Ryan’s bedroom with a torch. He is very on edge as he takes a garment out of his bag and puts it in the wardrobe. He then spots a gold chain and takes it, feeling pleased with himself. Jai pulls up outside the Woolpack on the phone to Declan telling him to keep Nikhil away. He comes off the phone to see Amber approaching. She tells him she'll be staying at the B&B and Jai's angry she's hanging around. He tells her that Nikhil's moved on and with someone else. Amber wants to make it up to Nikhil - she really loved him. Jai's regretting calling her. Meanwhile, Nathan waits inside Dale View for the coast to clear. At Tall Trees, Marlon's throwing the booze down the sink. Shadrach thinks it might be too late to make a difference now, but Marlon urges him to try - he'll enjoy having his head straight. In the Woolpack, Faye's chatting about Jai to Natasha when Natasha gets a call. She pretends it's Will, but it's Nathan telling her the job's done. Faye is a little tipsy and thinks they should both look to the future with their new men - her with Jai and Natasha with Declan. Faye toasts ‘to the future’, with Natasha replying: ‘to freedom’. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday